eternity
by heart sunken
Summary: Jellal had never seen life at such an angle until a month ago when his country was shattered like he had never seen before. Each day desperatley aiming to survive with a few friends and soon to be friends But something is rather off about one of the survivers, does she know him? Does he know her? He doesn't know, and doesn't care. Surviving is his main objective, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning AU**

* * *

A single tear ran down her unnaturally pale skin, past her cracked cheeckbones. It was always the same, She should've gotten used to watching it over an over again, but she just couldnt adapt to it, the pain of just watching blood spills and cries for help, but in the end they would all be silenced, the worst part was being unable to raise a finger, feeling so powerless.  
it was amazing she was still sane.  
"It's alright, calm down." His voice had slightly soothed the ache in her heart, but it still burned, the pain would not stop.

"I'm fine." She reassured pressing her voice, wiping away the tear. She watched in horror as the last drop of blood was spilled, absolutley horrid.  
"Jellal, is there even a shred of humanity left here?" She asked her voice slightly shaky.  
"I suppose it died, along with our country." He replied with a flat tone, his emerald eyes fixated where the dead body lay, the usual gleam in his eyes were replaced by an unmasked expression, one she could just never seem too read.  
"Erza, We should go, were going too be next if we don't leave. I can feel it." Jellal warned. She had known better than to judge his instinct, and quickly nodded, sprinting in the opposite direction they had been facing expertley slipping her tiny frame into a small alley way, a bit harder for Jellal who was not as small and agile but still able to manage, As they got too the end of the dark alley, which too normal people would look like a dead end was a small passage to the right, which was almost impossible to find unless you knew it was there. They looked back at his town before walking into the pitch black passage or more appropiatley, what was left of they're town. She scurried down a flight of stairs, followed by Jellal.

"How the hell do you get down so fast?" Jellal grunted constantly missing a step or two and stumbling.  
"You run like a mother fucking bitch is behind you." She replied with her smart mouth. It was dark but she could feel his smile behind her.  
"What a rude response." He replied teasingly, his breath growing choppy from an obvious lack of air.  
"We can slow down if you need too." She offered.  
"Pfft... you...think i need to take a break?" He whispered panting losing his breath.  
Erza stopped in her tracks.  
"Were walking the rest of the way do you remember what happened last time?" She warned.  
"Last time?" Jellal questioned back, slowing his pace into a walking one.  
Erza hestitated before speaking.  
"Forget it."  
Jellal frowned at this. Last time? Had they not only met a month ago during the evacuation? Was he missing something?  
"Erza what are you going on about?" He questioned once more, quickening his pace slightly to catch up with Erza.  
"..."

"Are you going to give me an answer?" He asked his patience growing thin.  
"No." She responded flatly, moving herself away from him, making the situation only more awkward followed by the deathly silence.  
"Jellal were here." Erza whispered, breaking the awkwardness between the two. Placing her right hand against the wall and pushing it ever so slightly.  
"Were finally back, were finally at fairy tail."

* * *

**please tell me if I should continue this or not because I'm not really sure**


	2. Chapter 2

**yea i wrote this chapter in tech so it might be a little rushed but thank you sabermordred for reviewing :D:D means alots here's the next chapter i didn't really put too much action but alot more JerZa :P**

* * *

The creaks of the floorboards awoke the young child in fear,kicking her blanket away. "Wendy, calm down. Its just us." Erza spoke soothingly. Immeaditlety the young girl relaxed her tense shoulders at the sight of them. "You came late today everyone already fell asleep." Wendy explained as Erza plopped down beside her. Jellal watched the two, smiling. "Did you find any food?" Wendy asked a hint of desperation in her voice. "No." Jellal replied guiltily. Erza let out a sigh. "It's hard too find even food these days Wendy." Erza explained. "It's okay. I was just asking. Im not that hungry." Wendy lied, much too obviously as they knew they hadn't eaten in day's. Erza wore a mask of what might've been guilt, but continued with her head strong personality, and tucked Wendy back into her bed before grabbing a blanket herself and picking a relativley clean spot on the floor before plopping down. "Goodnight." She whispered tiredly, encompassing every inch of her body with her

blanket, before closing her eyes and turning so her back was facing Jellal, leaving Jellal awkwardly standing there, who hadn't had a clue of what to do or where to go, after all he was the new guy. "Uhh..ahem" he cleared his throat. Erza turned around glaring at him. "What?" She mumbled.. "Can you...uhh..show me my room again?" He asked quite embarrased for forgetting his way. "No. Sleep on the floor I'm too tired to do shit." Erza growled in an unfeminine tone. "Please?" He tried once more. "No." She replied blandly. He let out a sigh before grabbing another one of the extra blankets and crashed beside Erza turning so they were back to back, this had

caught Erza's attention. "Your not serious, are you? She asked. "What're you talking about, of course I am." He replied a smirk making its way to his lips bringing out his mischevious side. "Can't you sleep on the other side of the floor?" She asked. "What's wrong with this side?" He countered. "What's wrong with the other side?" She countered with just as much verve. "I feel safe near others and also the fact that the other side is much too far." He explained. She rolled her eyes before hesitating. "But your a guy." She spoke blushing at the slightest. "No really? Well look at that were learning new things everyday." He responded sarcastically. "Cut the sarcasm. You know what I mean!" She hissed, turning almost as red as her hair, he had to admit Erza was quite the looker and he couldn't help but notice it when she blushed. "Oh? who knew you were so dirty?" He teased. "Immature little brat, just like you always were." She whispered with a small smile, but his ears had

caught her words. "What was that?" He questioned. "Goodnight." Erza responded out of nowhere. He was extremley tired but his thoughts were keeping him awake. Did she know him? Did he know her? He didn't know. A soft muffled voice burst his thoughts. He turned his attention to the source, Erza, by now she was long asleep, but she kept moving, tossing, turning and crying? He watched as tears fell out of her left eye, then her right. He had a sudden urge to wipe them but that's not something a fellow guild mate was suppose to do right? He watched her mumble words every now and then, eventually he lost interest and continued with his thoughts until his name was being called once again he flipped over watching her mumble. "Jellal...you.." He smirked and leaned in closer for a better hear. "Jellal I- you.." his heart beat increased, the tension almost killing him. "You...PISS ME OFF!" he jumped at her familiar unfeminine growl, and found her wide awake inches away from his own face. He hesitated before pulling his head back. She sat up and crossed her arm's angrily. "What did you think you were doing?" She fumed. "Listening to you sleep talk." He admitted truthfully. The anger in her eyes melted and was replaced with something he couldn't put his tounge on. "What did you hear?" She asked quietly. "Well you mumbled a bunch of stuff, then you said my name and yelled YOU PISS ME OFF, and here we are discussing all of it, the end." He explained in his teasing way. Hearing this she immediatley calmed down and turned to where Wendy was sleeping, or more appropiatley, suppose to be sleeping. "I'm sorry Wendy, did we wake you?" Erza apologized. Wendy shook her head grinning a cheeky grin. "Hey Erza can I ask you something?" Wendy asked innocently. "Of cour-" her

words were interrupted by a familiar bell which indicated the morning. "Well what a great sleep! Dont you agree Erza?" Jellal teased before standing up and walking out the door, only to pop back into the door. "Which way's the bathroom again?" Jellal asked. Erza let out a sigh. "Straight, walk up the stairs to floor 3 first room on your left." Erza answered suprisingly without complaint. Jellal grinned. No his day's weren't perfect but considering Erza was there, his days weren't too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tail was once titled the most livley, looking at it now he wondered if that was a bunch of boloni, not that it mattered, at the moment his only objective was to stay alive even if it meant being a temporary fairy tail member, even if it meant decieving others, even if it meant the cost of others. He felt disguisted with himself, absolutley disguisted, but if it meant surviving so be it. "Jellal are you alright?" Erza asked kneeling beside him, a hint of concern within her voice. "I'm fine." He whispered tracing shapes on the floor. She opened her mouth as if too say something, but thought twice about it and bit her lip back down. "Well if you have anything on your mind feel free to talk to me about it, ok?" She smiled. He flushed a light shade of pink, What a dazzling smile she had. He quickly shook the image of her out of his head. It would be so damn easy if she was ugly, god why did you have to give her the looks? He silently cursed. "Uh so..how was your day?" He asked awkwardly, and mentally facepalmed right after he'd asked it, really Jellal is this the best you can do? She raised an eyebrow at his strange change of attitude. "Fine, thank you." She responded, debating whether to get up and leave or t

oo find the reason for his strange questions, i mean its not like she had anything better to do. "So how are you enjoying your time at Fairy tail?" She asked casually. "Do I know you? Like from before?" He blurted out of nowhere. A flash of fear presented itself in her eyes, but it dissapeared almost as fast as it had appeared. "No, for the last time Jellal. "She stood up angrily annoyed by his question and attempted to stomp away not before he had caught her wrist and pinned her to the wall. "Erza, tell me the truth." He looked at her dead in the eyes, while she avoided his gaze. He leaned in closer, close enough that his cerulan bangs touched the tip of her forehead. "Please Erza, i want to know something, anything!" He pleaded with desperation. She remained silent. "Won't you tell me? Won't you tell me who I am too you? Who exactly are you?" He felt his eyes well up, an empty feeling surrounding his heart. "Scarlet.. my name is Erza Scarlet."

She responded finally. Anger bubbled inside of him. "What does that have to do with anything?!" He exploded, tears running down his face. "You said you'd never forget." She whispered, just loud enough for his ears too catch. "Why did you forget?! I love you, I...loved you." She murmured, looking at him with bloodshot eyes. Taken aback by her words he let go of her wrists, but continued to corner her. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt before speaking up. "Now, may I please leave?" She asked, controlling her emotions. He paused, still unsure of what had happened, Before closing what little space they had between their faces, feeling the sweet taste of her soft lips, and for a second he had forgotten all about...well everything... He quickly pulled away, completley shocked at his own actions. "I didn't-" he dug his brain for excuses, but for once his mind had been completley blank. He lifted his head to find Erza's finger touching where his lips had been a moment ago, a look of confusion mixed with utter embarrasment crossed her face. "I- this- this I didn't kiss you! You..you tempted me! stop acting all charming! This- is.." he groaned in embarrasment before stomping out the door and leaving her and her red face standing, back against the wall.


End file.
